


The Kinky One

by phantisma



Series: Running to Stay Still [4]
Category: SGA/Angel
Genre: Handcuffs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-15
Updated: 2011-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-06 15:30:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantisma/pseuds/phantisma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Angel, mid season 4ish of SGA.  Following "Just In Case" Lindsey is still recovering and Ronon has stayed to help him out...with handcuffs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kinky One

 

“You know, this isn’t something I ever did before—ooh.”

Ronon grinned as he lifted his head. “Now why don’t I believe that?” He shifted, mindful of Lindsey’s still healing leg as he positioned him.

Lindsey’s hands tugged downward, as if already forgetting the handcuffs Ronon had used to secure him in place on top of the bar.

The brass railing on the end of the bar was perfect for the job.

“At least tell me you locked the door.” Lindsey said, lifting his head to check.

“Relax. We’re alone. The front door is locked, the back door is locked.” Ronon pulled Lindsey’s shoe off and tossed it toward the stairs.

“Relax, he says.” Lindsey quipped as Ronon worked his pants off, tossing them after the shoe. “Relax, when I’m handcuffed to my bar, being stripped naked.”

“I could stop.” Ronon offered, standing back to look at him. “Atlantis _is_ expecting me…”

Lindsey’s eyes narrowed at him and Ronon chuckled. He stepped in closer, leaning over Lindsey for the bottle of whiskey they’d cracked open earlier. He pulled the cork out of it with his teeth before spitting it somewhere behind the bar. “Now, I promised I’d make you feel good.” He lifted the bottle to Lindsey’s lips and tilted it to spill some into Lindsey’s mouth.

“I think what you promised me was that you were going to suck my brains out through my dick.” Lindsey countered once he’d swallowed.

Ronon grinned down at him. “All in due time.”

"Due time, my ass. You better get with it."

Ronon lifted an eyebrow and took a swallow of whiskey. "Or what?"

Lindsey tried to sit up, cursing at him. "Or when it's my turn I'm going to tie you up with torture you with Eflock feathers until you beg me to stop."

Ronon chuckled. "I don't know what an Eflock feather is…but I’m pretty sure you can come up with a better torture than that."

Without warning, Ronon spilled whiskey over Lindsey's dick, watching his dick harden, while the whiskey spilled all over him. "Kinky and easy."

Before Lindsey could protest, Ronon leaned in and started licking up the whiskey, first off his thigh, then his stomach, everywhere but his cock, which was standing up for attention now.

"You're a fucking tease." Lindsey growled, tilting his hips up so that his cock was closer to Ronon's mouth.

"And you are an eager son of a bitch." Ronon responded. He licked at the head, quick and light and before Lindsey even realized he had, Ronon pulled back and lifted the bottle again. He took a good hit from it before he used one of the bar stools to help him up onto the bar, kneeling between Lindsey's knees. He let the whiskey in his mouth drizzle down over Lindsey, making sure to douse his cock and balls well. "I seem to have spilled."

"And that's the good shit too, fucker, not the rot gut I serve the locals."

"Well then, I shouldn't waste it." Ronon leaned over, nuzzling his face into the crease between Lindsey's thigh and groin, licking and sucking at the whiskey on his skin, letting his day old scruff rub along tender skin as he worked his way to Lindsey's balls, sucking them in one at a time and making sure he got all the whiskey.

By the time he had worked his way up to the other side, Lindsey's words were mere sounds, his body writhing as he tried to get Ronon to put his mouth on Lindsey's cock.

Ronon sat back and set the bottle of whiskey down behind the bar. His own cock was hard in his pants and wanted out, but he wasn't quite ready for that yet. He licked his lips and bent over Lindsey, kissing along the hem of his shirt before he started to push it up, licking and sucking his way to one nipple, then the other.

He kept pushing the shirt until it covered Lindsey's face, blocking out his view of what Ronon was doing. "Hey!"

"Hush." Ronon nipped at a nipple to emphasize and Lindsey yelped. "Oh, yeah, that's sexy." Ronon said with a chuckle. He reached for the whiskey again, pouring it over Lindsey's now naked chest, then licking it up as he nudged Lindsey's legs open more with his knees.

He kept licking and kissing Lindsey's skin while he put down the bottle of whiskey and his hand felt around for a different bottle. He found it and lifted it, pouring out lube onto his left hand. He slicked himself up, then inched closer, his knees moving under Lindsey's thighs, tilting him up enough that Ronon could get to his ass.

Lindsey stilled as Ronon's hand wrapped around his cock, but it was more a distraction than a commitment to getting Lindsey closer to orgasm. Ronon's cock slipped through Lindsey's crack, down to his hole and when he pushed in, he stopped stroking Lindsey's cock.

Lindsey groaned as Ronon filled him quickly, then eased out to push in again. He set a quick pace, keeping his angle shallow to avoid Lindsey's sweet spot, and mindful of their somewhat precarious perch atop the bar. Lindsey alternately pulled on his handcuffed hands or spread his legs wider or tried to move his hips to control the movement, but Ronon had the control, and he wasn't letting go of it.

He snapped his hips faster and Lindsey was cursing now, his ass clenching around Ronon until he wasn't going to be able to hold back. Ronon's hand went back to Lindsey's cock, stroking it fast and hard in time to his thrusting and in seconds Lindsey was spilling come down Ronon's hand.

Ronon tossed his head back as his own orgasm started, filling Lindsey with heat before he eased back, his hand still stroking Lindsey as he whimpered. Ronon grinned to himself as he climbed down off the bar and with his clean hand pulled the shirt away from Lindsey's face. "I found your brain." Ronon chuckled, holding up his come-coated fingers.

Lindsey's face was red, his eyes flashing dangerously. "You think you're funny?" He struggled for a minute before he figured out how to get off the bar even though he was still cuffed to the railing.

"Hilarious." Ronon countered, leaning in and nipping at Lindsey's lips.

Lindsey's mouth fell open, his tongue sliding over Ronon's lips. "Get these cuffs off me and I'll show you funny."

Ronon went behind the bar for a towel, wiping his hands, then Lindsey's ass, making him jump. "Let me go." Lindsey said as Ronon tucked himself back into his pants.

"Ronon, this is Atlantis, come in." Ronon raised an eyebrow at Lindsey and pulled his radio from his pocket.

"Go ahead."

"You coming home sometime soon? We've got a mission." Sheppard's voice asked.

"On my way." He tucked the radio back into his pocket and shrugged at Lindsey. "Duty calls. See you around." He chuckled as he headed for the door.

"Ronon. You are not leaving me like this! Ronon!"

Ronon held up the key to the cuffs as he reached the opposite end of the bar, then he put them down and slid them down toward Lindsey.

"I meant what I said about tying you up!" Lindsey yelled. "I'm going to make you wish you never came here. I'm going to make you beg until you go hoarse."

Ronon unlocked the door and looked back. "Promise?" He grinned and left before Lindsey could get loose, jogging for the gate and already plotting when he could make a return visit.


End file.
